


SPN Fic: Here, in the dark

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/"><b>blindfold_spn</b></a>; title from Dr. Seuss.<br/>(Prompt: Weecest (Sam is 13-16) bottom Sam. Sammy has a nightmare and Dean takes care of him in the form of sex and Sammy loves it and forgets all about his nightmare.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	SPN Fic: Here, in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/profile)[**blindfold_spn**](http://community.livejournal.com/blindfold_spn/); title from Dr. Seuss.  
> (Prompt: Weecest (Sam is 13-16) bottom Sam. Sammy has a nightmare and Dean takes care of him in the form of sex and Sammy loves it and forgets all about his nightmare.)

It took Sam a long time to come back to himself, back to consciousness. He was tangled up in something, held down, too warm, and breathing too fast, and he got a few good jabs in with his elbows and knees before he made sense of the noise in the room.

"Sammy, Sammy, c'mon," someone was saying, and of course it was Dean. "Hey, you gotta wake up all the way, man, c'mon, Sam, hey, look at me, come on."

Sam shook his head to try to clear it, and then blinked his eyes open. Dean lay with him, practically on top of him, and as Sam's vision adjusted to the darkness, he saw Dean's sheets tangled on the narrow strip of floor between their twin beds.

"Dean?" His voice sounded wrecked, thick, and Sam cleared his throat. His nose felt clogged and snotty but he didn't want to get up to blow it.

"There you go." Dean relaxed his grip on Sam's biceps and shifted to the side, next to Sam. He kept their legs tangled together through the blankets and let Sam press his face into his chest. Sam realized too late that his face was wet with tears, but he shuddered and stayed where he was. The dream was already slipping away from him but the sense of dread and panic stayed firmly behind. He always slept fine the first night after a hunt, when the adrenaline's aftermath left him ready to crash, but the second nights were rough.

"Time's it?" Sam asked.

Dean shifted around to check his watch and groaned. "Almost four." Too late to have a satisfying amount of time left to sleep, too early to really justify getting up. Dean patted Sam's shoulder anyway and made to climb back over him, towards his own bed. "Get some shut eye, I've got first shift tomorrow and I'll have to drop you early at school if you want a ride."

Sam tightened his hands in Dean's shirt, barely remembering when he'd fisted them there, and tugged. "Stay?"

Dean sighed but let himself be tugged back to Sam. "You know we can't – not when Dad, he's still here, he might still be up."

"He won't check." Sam knew no such thing, but he pressed his face towards Dean's anyway. He missed Dean's mouth and wound up rubbing their cheeks together, stubble-scratchy, and Dean laughed and let him. "I want – you should stay, alright?"

He could almost hear Dean's resolve wavering, but he didn't feel any special satisfaction when Dean tugged at the sheets and wormed his way underneath. Sam knew how to protect himself in the dark but that didn't mean he _wanted_ to, and sometimes he missed being young enough to excuse sleeping with Dean after nightmares.

"You're gonna regret it in the morning if you sleep all tensed up like this." Dean tugged Sam on his side, so their chests were flush against each other, and rubbed circles into Sam's back.

"Yeah, m'just." Sam shrugged and didn't finish. He tucked his head under Dean's chin and kept them close together.

Dean kept up the slow strokes, up to Sam's shoulders but never dipping below his waist, until Sam calmed somewhat and let himself relax into the warmth. He rearranged their legs to slide one of his over Dean's hip and hook his foot into Dean's knee. He felt Dean shiver and smiled into his neck.

"You think we could…" Sam trailed off and rolled his hips into Dean's to finish the question. He hadn't been hard, not really – he'd been as soft as he ever got, this plastered to Dean – but Dean twitched against him, and Sam's cock filled easily in response.

"Sam," Dean said, in the voice that meant he wanted to sound exasperated when he wasn't at all, and slid his hand down the back of Sam's pajamas anyway. "We definitely can't do this with Dad here."

"Obviously not _with_ him," Sam said. While Dean was busy grimacing, Sam wriggled around until Dean's finger rubbed over his hole, then leaned up to suck at his lips. "C'mon, it'll help us sleep."

Dean snorted but he untangled them and tipped his head towards the opposite wall. "Turn over." He felt under Sam's pillow, clinking his ring on Sam's knife before coming up with the lube. "If you're loud at all, I will end you."

Sam nodded.

It must have been cloudy, because almost no light came through their window. Sam closed his eyes tight against the darkness as Dean stripped them both and then worked him open, fast and wetter than Sam thought was actually necessary. _This_ was familiar, Dean's chest against Sam's back, and Dean's arm pressed too-close between them, and Dean's toes stroking over Sam's shin. Sam knew about the dark when it felt like this, knew about all these good things in the night, and he kept his knee pulled high to his chest to make it easier for both of them.

Dean thrust slowly into Sam's body, and he might have gotten Sam slick but he'd kept him tight at the same time. Sam gasped and had to focus all his attention on the stretch in his ass, on Dean huge behind him and inside him, on the smell of Dean all over both of them. Dean teased his fingers over Sam's cock, forgotten and leaking, but Sam pulled him away, and tugged his arm close over Sam's chest. Dean flexed with every thrust, pulling Sam close to his body while he filled him up, and Sam kept his eyes closed and held on.


End file.
